


Snow Fawn-dle: A LoL Christmas Poem

by 500ADNunu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality?, Christmas Smut, Deer, Dom/sub, Evil Santa Claus, F/M, I'm on the Naughty List, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Sex, League of Draven, LoL References, Masochism, Mind Break, Outplayed, Poetry, RIP Poppy, Rhyming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness, not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ADNunu/pseuds/500ADNunu
Summary: Poppy gets all clogged up by the 'Christmas spirit' in what is sure to become a new holiday classic.Santa Draven is love, Santa Draven is life.





	Snow Fawn-dle: A LoL Christmas Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 4:00 this morning (Christmas morning) with this idea, and just had to share it with the world. Consider this a gift from me to all ye who would dare read it!
> 
> Merry Christmas! <333

' **T** was the night before Christmas and all through the woods,

not a creature could escape the sounds of a certain little Snow Fawn being pounded in the buttocks.

Beside a clear frozen lake in a usuallypleasant _,_  serene little forest,

an odd couple was engaged in something _much_ more fun than singing the Star Guardian theme together in chorus.

 

"Oh, yes!" Poppy screamed, tanking the Santa-dressed Draven's 'auto-attacks' like a pro,

"Stuff my stocking full of coal, Santa!" She cried, spreading apart her quivering knees with glee,

by any means she could abetting

the thunderous onslaught of his relentlessly merry Christmas tree.

 

Whilst Draven in his limitless holiday cheer yanked back on one of her furry pigtails hard,

prompting from her an erotic scowl,

"It's gonna take a lot worse than that to make it on my naughty list!"

he growled, not halting from his expert gyrations betwixt her plushy rear mounds.

 

With her neck still forced back, the fawn glared across the lake.

There, appeared a deer, that solemnly watched as she grew ever more irate.

However, the fawn simply laughed at her own unequivocal shame,

with chestnut brown cheeks a-flush (although 'twas not just from the air, nor mere contact with the fallen slush.)

 

Making her blush more was the fact that her current chestnut- _roaster_ had seen

what she glimpsed of herself within the local wildlife, _most_ obscene.

"See that beast over there?" he said, pointing emphatically to make his case clear.

"That's all you are right now -- a timid young deer!"

 

_And I the hunter_ , he spoke silently with his next thrust for emphasis – nay,

"A bloody animal!" he shouted,

bearing down as hard, and as fast, as you can scarcely imagine from one with so devilish a grin --

not that he was referring to her brand new Christmas-themed skin!

 

Poppy nodded dumbly, feverishly eager to please her master,

"Wroof! Woof! Arf!" she yapped,

not caring as drool from her mouth poured --

just wanting him to cast Blood Rush and go faster, faster, faster!

 

Draven pushed her face into the snow

and held it there firm, just so she would get it through her straight –

her place, that is,

it being _always at the bottom_ (in terms of winrate).

 

The deer then promptly scuttled off,

no doubt embarrassed by the duo's crude behavior.

Yet still in Draven's mind he was on a mission --

he was, in fact, being a _good neighbor!_

 

"Remember when you used to be OP?" Draven whispered to her gleefully,

then reared back with a loud laugh that ran colder than Jack Frost.

"Now you're just a pathetic, B-tier at best plaything!

Accept it already – you've lost!"

 

He yanked her face loose from the snow, bidding her to speak,

and like a good little elf,

she complied,

but so fraught with ecstasy that she could barely manage a squeak!

 

"Oh, yeah," Santa's sluttiest reindeer giggled,

nodding vigorously, gasping and panting like a common whore.

"Make a mess out of me, daddy --

one that even the Riot balance team can't ignore!"

 

Draven pushed her face into the snow again to remain until he could finish,

but it was only the _champion select_ they were then about to dismiss

when she let out in a pathetic, low moan;

“not...like...this!”

 

However “like this” it precisely was, with her laid out flat, half-naked, in the snow,

Santa in victory then flipped her --

intent on properly mounting and thus make definitively _his,_

this once proud and noble solo queue contender.

 

"Still, you're not much of a trophy,"

_Not exactly a Challenger jacket_ , Santa Draven had to admit. 

If not for the novelty of such luscious curves on such a petite body,

even ignoring the fur, he would _never_ have hit it!

 

"Please please please" the off-meta fawn desperately started to beg,

and so she let the 'League of Draven' abide.

So, he forcefully shoved his little helper through hole number two,

the rest of the way inside.

 

Draven proceeded to thrust in and out, and instead of axes played catch with her jostling hips,

but then, when he leaned forward abruptly --

surprised her with a moist, fetid, kiss on the lips!

At this Poppy melted, overwhelmed by a most antithetical sensation of pure bliss.

 

The last of her will then deflated from a succession of intimate intrusions that followed:

their tongues entangled, as beads of hot sweat dangled, romantically,

at least until Santa Draven's thirst for bloodsport -

lead up to a strangle.

 

The fawn was choking in his grasp as Draven pulled his warmth-giving mouth away

whilst his lower torso continued its grating, repetitive motion.

That is, until his tactic achieved the intended goal --

filling her loading zone with the softer sex's warm, sticky lotion.

 

"Disgusting," Draven commented, surprised that the choking thing actually worked,

and to that notion I say I would have to agree.

Yet at the same time I can't believe I'm even writing this –

_what the fuck is actually wrong with me?_

 

Poppy's mind turned up blank as the bad Santa's Yuletide blessings filled her.

Except for fleeting thoughts of a few things:

her armor, her shield, her hammer, Demacia in all --

things of her past, that no longer mattered.

 

For in that moment,

as a sickly smile spread across her lips she decided:

_if it feels good, it is good..._

_so why even fight it?_

 

**N** ow, as we reach the end of our tale,

let it be known to every Champion this Christmas season, whether you've been naughty, or nice:

if Riot ever nerfed you this year,

you might just get butt-fucked by Santa Draven, or worse, out there on the ice!

 

 


End file.
